What kind of dream is this?
by Tomatoes
Summary: Now that Mikayla proceeds to dating Miley she realizes that she can be a sweet dream or...a beautiful nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually my first story i just had to make a few changes to it. I think you'll like this one. Plz read it all, i promise i'll make you read worth while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Miley but i do own Mikayla muahaha!! I don't.**

NORMAL POV

-Have you seen Mickie? Joe asked he had just finished his nap followed by a much-needed shower

-No why?…she probably left.- Joe was to into his game. Kevin was practically beating him.

Nick gave up and quickly put on a red T-shirt and grabbed the first pants he saw nowhere in hell matching. Fuck !! Why did I have to fall asleep?? Nick always loved listening to Mikayla's thought. Her inquiries about life related to his. Being next to her was like his own drug. (stole this from Edward lol) The Jonas had a concert yesterday and afterwards nick decided to work out for the rest of the night. He had to get rid of the energy in him after being with Mickie all day. After finishing at five in the morning he barely had time to sleep mikayla came at 8:00am sharp for their morning jog, then they went for ice cream and went back to his house where he fell asleep while she was telling him something about this new song she was trying to compose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick got on his bike and hurried to Mickie's house. He cut through the park when he saw her sitting on the swing. She was staring at her ipod, oblivious to his presence. He grabbed a flower from the nearby bush an placed it on her head. She looked up at him and smiled .Dear Jesus, Mikayla that smile is so freaking gorgeous

-Hello Mr. sleepy head- she said taking the head phone off. Nick sat on the swing next to her.

-I'm so sorry Mickie, I swear you weren't boring it's just that I-I-I was so _exhausted_. After the concert last night I worked out up until 5. Please d-don't be mad.- Nick said this so fast Mikayla smiled but then bursting into laughter.

-D-d-d-on't worry about it.- she answered mockingly.

-Hey! That's very rude Mikayla Ann Hartward.- He replied "angry"

- Really? - she inquired responding to his game.- if I'm right you were the inconsiderate jerk who fell asleep while I was in need of you what a _horrible_ friend .

-I swear I'm sorry mikayla I know I was an ass it's just that--

-Nick- Mikayla interrupted- what would I be mad at? You being tired??? Every thing is alright. Mikayla started swinging herself.

wow, Mickie, _this_ and many reasons more is why I love you. She looked at him removing the hair from her face.

-wanna see who goes higher Jonas?

-Your _on_.

**I seriously think that Nelena is Kindo of cute but i have a hige obsession with Mikiley. Is this going to be a mikiley at the end...find out and press the next chapter. OOh and REVIEW!!!! Reviews are love rememer that!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again! Tha's for reading the authors note!! It really means a lot because these notes will give you a lot of bluesclues. They seriously will. **

**I think i'll get a giggle or two out of this one. For all of these liley lovers may i said that i put some liley for you. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

-Miles…- Robbie shook miley's bed.

-………. -Robbie kept shaking miley's bed.

-MILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Jackson came yelling through the door.-Where the hell are my socks?!?!?!?

-now why in the world would Miley have your dirty socks boy- Robbie asked him while he looked at him like he was crazy.

-Well _where _are they then?- Robbie walked towards Jackson and smacked his head.

**MILEY'S POV**

**-**just go eat your breakfast, Jackson.-Dad replied annoyed. What was he annoyed at? OMFG!!

Did he find my porn collection? I so hope he didn't. Shit !! If he _did_ find it then I'm gonna have to listen to his sex speech. No god, please no. Too bad I cant just sleep all day. OR CAN I ???

I Heard dad close the door. He left. Yes. I stood up quickly and immediately saw my dad's angry face.

-Well, good morning Miley Stewart.- He said mockingly approaching me. - I wanted to talk to you,

Since yesterday.

-What did I do now?- I mumbled removing the strand of hair that fell on my face. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Dad followed me. Shitbucket! I had huge bags under my eyes. I seem as if I hadn't slept in at least 5 day. Hell yesterday was so worth this.

-Your teachers Mrs. Renault, and some other wackoes called you're failing French, History, chemistry and MUSIC. Now I don't know how in the world you could fail music miles. You're Hannah Montana. You're a singer. Yet you manage to fail music- When I thought he was done he continued- and look at this mess. You're starting to act more like your brother every day.

-I heard that-Jackson yelled all the way from the kitchen- I sighed.

-OK. Dad ill clean up my room and try to do better on my classes. Happy??- I asked ironically.

-No Miley- He yelled at me. I'm seriously tired, tired of all this crap. You think that just becuz you a star -Hannah Montana you can do as you please? Not everyone cares about who you are and you know that. People like Mikayla, Her manager and plenty more are looking for reasons to destroy you.

-Dad I don't need to study. I'll just continue singing.

-Miley, you're great. Everyone knows that but if your plans fails I want you to… still be able to be happy, independent, and successful.

-OK dad.- I faked an innocent smile. He bought it and hugged me fixing my hair.

-Besides- he continued. Shit, here he goes again.- How are you going to be able to keep on buying those porn videos ya got? I looked at him surprised. OMFG! This means he saw the Other videos.

-You …..found them? -I couldn't even breathe.

-Actually your brother found them. He thought his dammed socks were there.- He chuckled- Now I know what to buy that boy for his birthday.

-Did you guys see _all _of them?

-Yes, Miles.

-OMG.- I tried to make my way to my bed but dad caught me before I could.

-Miley… -He looked at me in the eyes.- Why didn't you tell me you were lesbian?

-I'm not.-He looked at me serious- I'm bi.- Daddy hugged me.

-I love you bud.- Jackson entered the room.

-Lilly's mom wanted to know if she spent the night here.-Damn that idiot he had to ruin everything!

-Lilly's here?-Dad asked me mad.

-umm…..Kinda.

-Where _is _she though-Jackson asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

-Lilly you can come out now, sweetheart.

-I'd rather not.

-_Why?_ Jackson asked.

-cuz she don't wanna, boy now mind your business.-I growled at Jackson.

-Lilly why don't you want to come out?

-Because….- Ok Lilly seriously just come out. I thought exasperated

-_Go on_. -Jackson said smirking.

- Because… I don't have any under wear on.-Shitbucket! I could feel the burning on my face. I bet I was blushing… A lot.

-Sweet niblets, girl where in saint Pete's IS you underwear.-I saw Lilly's underwear dangling by a thread from my night lamp. I hope no one notices it and just leaves.

-o I think _I _know, dad- Jackson took then panties off my lamp.- ooooo Lilly these are _sexy. _Jackson said in a perverted way. Furious I snatched them off his hand and handed them to Lilly.

-Thanks- she said getting back in the bed.

**I just wanted to make this chapter as to describe Miley. This will actually give you a clue as to how Miley and Mikayla's relationship will grow. ( A clue, a clue!) Anyways review!! I loves when you guys review!! It makes me like 30 times happier. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here you are again nice reader. I hope you've reviewed, susbcribed and everthing. If not I'll haunt you!!!! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NICK'S POV**

-I'll have the chocolate Garcia

- That's a little crazy -I replied a little surprised Mickie took a lick and offered Nick some.

-No thanks.- Nick said walking towards - I'm already freezing my ass off.- I took a sip off my hot cocoa. - ……..Who the hell eats ice cream on a cold winter day? -I asked with a smirk on my face. She smiled in a flirtative way. She's so cute when she's well I don't think there's been a time when she hasn't been cute. She's shivering while she's licking her ice cream cone. I want to kiss her so bad. She has she most delicious lips I've ever seen I dream about them every night.

-Mikayla-She looks at me.

-What did you want to talk to me a couple of days ago?- She licked her cone again and a big lump of it fell on the floor. She didn't even realize it though

-Nick..-she started- you don't have to act like you care. Let's just forget about it o-k-k?- she stuttered freezing.

-Gimme that -I grabbed her cone and threw it as far as I could.-You were going to get a cold so don't even think about saying anything. She opened her mouth to say something yet immediately closed it.

-Yea, I was about to freeze my butt off a couple of minutes ago.- She wrapped her arms around herself.

-Here-I handed her the chocolate. She took it faster than I thought. I took her hand and led her to the bench. -I want you to tell me… please.-She laid her head on my shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAYLA"S POV**

-ooooo that's _good _-I love taking hot showers the way the water just massages my back, the steam just blocks all the thoughts in my head and well I needed one too. This time though I felt numb, I turned the water as hot as it could possibly get and I still couldn't stop thinking about Miley. Somehow her smile always found a way to infiltrate through my mind. Her eyes ohgod her eyes were so beautiful. I could stare at her picture for hours, literally. Don't get me wrong, I'm not obsessed in sleeping with Miles although I have had erotic dreams where I feel her..- well I don't need to go there- but I feel like I love Miley. I've invited her to my concerts thousands of times she turns me down every single time. I wonder if she knows that I like her? I know it might even ruin my career

-I want to take my chances with you Miley- I spoke apparently to my self now. Miley's making me act like a fucking retarded fool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LILLY'S POV**

I wonder if this skirt is too short…Well the shorter the better. I don't think Miley will be the one to complain. I smiled to myself in the mirror. Omg I have such a cute smile. No wonder Miley likes me I mean look at me. Mikayla is _so _gonna fall for me. I mean I'm a genius, it's either that or Miley is an idiot. Ha, she needs to take her ass back to Tennessee . Why would Mikayla like Miley I mean I am so hot and I'm not being conceded. I mean I have a heart… it's just that Mikayla is so fucking hot I don't even give a shit about Miley. I loved Miley as in friends everything was good we fucked but then Mikayla came out of nowhere. Shit I wanted to fuck her ever since I saw her. Miley ruined my chance I with her by ruining her dammed movie. She must think I'm some kind of horrible bitch. When I go out with mickie ill be good to her I mean I've been trying really hard to get her to at least talk to me. I know she's forget about Miley in a heart beat

**I know, i know, you Miley lovers are a little unsatisfied but i want to build up on the nate Miley relationship. Forgive me? Well ...NOW REVIEW!!! Ooh and another clue...lilly and Nate in the same chapter...why? ( a clue, a clue!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again to all my friends **

** i'm glad you came to read,**

** the fun and corny jokes never ends**

** in my lovely story!!**

***Tomatoes***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MILEY POV **

- Your SO weird Oliver I swear.-I replied as Oliver walked in sweat all over his face panting. He just walked in walking to the kitchen.

- Miles you're _not _going to believe what just happened to me.- Oliver said looking at me grape soda in his hand.

-Skip to the good part will ya? - I told him rudely. Gosh, I could be an ass sometimes ha-ha. Who gives a crap. Let me just list to Oliver's crappy story I sure as hell don't give a shit about.

-So I was at Julia's party about thirty minutes ago-

- I said the good part! - I restated as I moved on to the couch grabbing the remote control.

-Do you want to hear it or not?!- Oliver yelled furious.

-Is there something _else_ to do?- I scoffed and Oliver threw himself on the couch his head landing on my lap.

-Well there _is_ something I'd like. -He said smiling.

-Don't even think about it Oliver, just spill the beans

- Well… I was at the party and this amazing girl jonicka. She was just Smoken Oken. Dude we danced all night she was really into me I was so into her too. She tells me she wants to show me something and takes me to a room. We start making out profusely…I mean this girl can really make out like REALLY knows how to use her tongue. I swear she was making me so horny. So she's like um you wanna do it? When I check to see-I yawn I cant believe I am actually listening to Oliver's crappy ass story he'll probably end it like "she was good in bed and whatnot, as if I didn't know he made all of this up. - if I have a condom but I don't so she's like forget about it and let's just do it. I was like no, I cant sorry. She's like well at least give me head. So I was like ok whatever.

-Uggh, trust me its not as tasty as it seems.- I replied putting drinking some of the grape soda left over.

-Stop interrupting me, Miles.-I just smirked a little. Oliver always got mad when I showed off my expertise.- So she get's naked and she has an amazing body but her-Oliver makes a retarded face trying to show how disgusted he was. I was curious.

-What happened???-I even stopped paying attention to the TV.

-She had parallel scars on her vagina. -He covered his face.

-I don't get it… What's wrong with that?

-Do _YOU_ have scars on your vagina?

-I wax. -Asshole

-Miley these weren't those type of scars.-I try focusing on Oliver. Shit im fucking bored next thing you know ill actually start listening to Jackson's dumb stories. I see Jackson behind Oliver. Has he been listening to us all this time? He signals me to not tell Oliver he's there.

-Well what kind of scars were they?-I smiled at Jackson's thumbs up. I mouthed "nosy" when Oliver was looking down at the floor.

-She had a…-He tried to mouth it but I could barely focus I was looking at Jackson. So obvious.

-Sweet niblets could you tell me already?- I Took a big gulp of grape soda.

-She had a penis- I spit all the soda out to Oliver's face. I swear I wasn't breathing. I tried but my lungs weren't working. I fell of the sofa laughing and Jackson was hitting himself with the throw pillows.

-What are you doing here?- Oliver stood up- Oh god please tell me you did _not _just hear that.-Oliver covered his face with both his hands.

- Oh My god this week just gets better and better first Lilly's…-Jackson started laughing even harder reminiscing the incident.

-Hey you-I tried to but I couldn't stop laughing- hahahahahaha!!!

-Miles this is not funny. -Oliver actually stood up angry.

-No, don't leave…ah - I grabbed my stomach I had gotten at least a 4-pack today. I hadn't laughed so hard.

-Just don't talk about this again, please. **DO NOT **tell lilly . -Oliver looked at me as serious as he could.

-Ok. -I tried to act serous but I looked at Jackson dying laughing on the floor and soon joined him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JOE POV **

- Nobody's perfect…-I hummed to Hannah's song, while I read the latest magazine that had come out today. I know I look so gay. We. all did, but who cares I mean basically 50 percent of the Jonas fans are gay.

-Dude you're so gay, singing that Hannah song.-Kevin smirked as he came out of the shower.

-Shut up. Loser. -I rolled my eyes at him.

-Shut up loser-he mocked me using a female voice. I threw the magazine at him, stood up and reached for the remote. The news was on. Who else was on other than Hannah Montana. -Look its your best friend.

-Shut it- I cut him off.-God she's hot.

-Dude, sooooo h - Kevin did a gross sexual face.

-She's mine -I cut him- don't you dare try and try something on her. Kevin smiled

-Well see about that.

-That's what you said about halo last night.

-Dude you fucking cheated.- I would so beat him again. Cheating of course but I'd never tell. Haha J

I went to turn on the Xbox when I heard someone open the door. -Nick came in and walked pass the family room.-Dude come and see how I smoke Kevin again.-Nick just walked towards his room not even looking at us.

-What wrong with him?-Kevin asked a little worried.

-Nothing he's just probably tired of watching me beat you like a little whore.- I threw the control at Kevin, who laughed at my remark. I'd figure out what happened to Nick later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NORMAL POV**

Mikayla finished our the last finishing touches to her make up. She wanted to look perfect tonight. She had to shock Miley. Nick had helped her so much today. She knew she could trust him, he was so patient he was a little shocked at first she could see by the way his eye just went blank for a couple of seconds

~~~~ I thought I just admired her. Maybe she was just a really good friend … but I cant stop thinking about her nick. What should I do?

- I-I- wow mikayla… are you sure a- are you positive???

-Yes, I am. Nick this isn't a joke.- Mikayla was serious.- Shit, just forget it will you, forget we even-

-No, no mickie I'm so sorry it's just that I was surprised ok.-nick dug his hand up his hair and yanked them a little habit he'd gotten used to. Mikayla's eyes were filled of tears.-Are you ok ?- He asked cupping her face with his hands, trying to look at her eyes while he wanted to kiss her lips.

-I just, I was so scared I might lose you Nick, thank you so much- Nick pulled her in to his chest and hugged her tightly. Nick was always there. Nick and all the Jonas were family to mikayla. Nick was special thought no one could ever replace him. ~~~~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAYLA POV**

- Ready or not here I come.

Geez I really hope Miley likes how Im dressed. I hope its not too slutty I spent hours looking for what to wear. Although this skirt _is _a bit short. I guess she'll like it though. Well let me just go inside .

- Dang its kinda cold out here. I Should have worn a sweater, anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LILLY'S POV**

_**Is that mikayla **_? Shit yes! I smirked so hard I think I broke a bone. She was just centimeters away from the door. I ran to her and tapped her lightly. She turned around so fast she tripped on her heel, fell backwards toward the door. God she's so cute when she's clumsy. I approached her slowly.

-Umm…hi- she said waving nervously as she spoke.

-Hello there.- I said looking at her.

-… -She thought of what to say, blushing furiously.- umm hi?- I smirked.

-What's wrong ….Mickie?- I was a couple inches away from her, reaching to touch her cheek. -Am I making you … nervous?

-n-n-no, Why would I be…-She shivered with my touch. Oh Mickie, today's your lucky night.

-Because…-I stated playing with her locks, biting my lip seductively. She was hypnotized under the lilly spell. and now for the for the magic trick. I leaned in to kiss her.

**Oh, dear; clifhanger. Well lucky for your there's chapter number 5!!! **

**Review my lovers!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers. I don't know what to write about so here's nothing. I love Mikayla!!!!! Miley is so gorgeous!!! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OLIVER POV**

-Ha, Oh my god!!!-Miley laughed. I loved her but seriously, she never takes anything seriously.

-Miley, can you take something seriously for once.!!?-I yelled angry.

-Oliver how can I not laugh at this. You gave head to a guy.-Jackson was still on the floor laughing.-Besides look at this one-Miley pointed at Oliver.

-Well you're my friend, not him. Im leaving. -I walk towards the door. Miley follows me to the door.

-Come on Oliver.- Miley continued behind me but still laughing. I turned around to face her.

- No miles, im gone.-She gets in front of the door.

-If you don't move right now.-I looked at her threatening

-What?- I picked her up and threw her on the couch. As soon as I did so I ran to the door.

-Get back here.- Miley ran and climbed on my back. - You're not leaving.- I still reached toward the door but Miley still obstructed me by biting me and scratch me.

- Ok, you guys so need to go out. - Jackson said getting up from the floor. We both ignore him. I finally reach the door and open it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAYLA POV**

_What_ in the world is happening?

A) I'm eating a grilled cheese sandwich that looks like lilly.

B) This is just a nightmare and Ill wake up to my annoying alarm like always.

C) Lilly's tongue is actually all over my mouth.

D) All of the above.

I tried to push lilly away but I was numb. I've never kissed a girl before. I don't even KNOW how to tongue kiss. I had no idea **LILLY** would be the one to teach me. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worst, the door opened showing a surprised Oliver with an even more dumbfounded Miley.

- Mikayla?… Lilly?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------MILEY'S POV **

Nu-uh

"What the hell is this, Mikayla?" I got off of Oliver who remained perplexed next to me.

"I...uhh"-She blinked twice probably trying to think of what to say. I always thought that great things happen when you least when you least expected them to, looks like it worked counterclockwise. I mean Mikayla and LILLY.

"Well, what do you think this is? I thought I was pretty obvious… or should I give you another demonstration?"-Lilly said smirking while looking at Mikayla in a seductive way. Mikayla looked at me in such a way I couldn't quite decipher.

"Lilly this is _not_ funny."-Oliver butted in.-Oliver knew I had slight feelings for Mikayla but was scared, no petrified that:

1. She was straight

2. She wouldn't like me being Hannah

3. She wouldn't treat me right

4. She wouldn't like me- Which is obviously proven

5. Dad would freak out.

"No, it's not. It's totally hot! Do it again. -I looked at Jackson wanting to kill him-Well it is, come on you now what I mean you like girls too"-He laughed again-" now you could just do a threesome. -He looked at me smiling high five"-He held up his hand up and I just rolled my eyes." I guess-

"Just shut up!"Shitbuckets, I can't believe he said that I started blushing and Mikayla was looking at me shocked. I eyed Mikayla from head to toe. uhh… damn, that is one short skirt. She looks so good tonight…so fuckable. Miley, _**WTF!!!**_ stop thinking about fucking her right now

"Miley"-She started. I closed the door in her face before she said another word.

**NICK'S POV**

"Excuse me do you know what time it is?- a girl around my age asked me.

"" um"- I looked at my watch.- "it's 9:18, no 9:19 just changed I smiled at her faintly. She looked shocked.

"Are you...Nick Jonas?"- She looked at me nervous.

"Um yea that's me."- I shrugged a little embarrassed.

"OMG can I get your autograph?" -She looked in her bag nervous.

"Yea, sure."

"I cant find paper."-She said sadly but without removing her eyes from her purse.

"Well, I have a receipt. I think that can work…?"-She smiled and kept looking in her bag this time for a pen I assumed.

"Well I don't have a pen either but.. I have lipstick."-She smiled, shaking. It was freezing outside. I took the pen from her hand.

"…. Well here you go…I'm sorry what's your name."

"Just put Mickie"

"I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong."-I cleaned my ears and leaned in to listen to her better.

"Mickie, its short for"-I interrupted her trying not to hear that name.

"ok, I really have to go now." - I handed her the paper and ran as fast as I could to the only place that could calm me down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**JACKSON POV**

"Gosh, could you wait a moment ill be right there. Dammed cookie Girls!!"-I yelled so they could listen to me loud and clear. I opened the door.

"Hello were the Malibu girl scouts"-A little girl said. They were around 7-6 years old. -"Are you interested in buying any of our cookies?"-She held up a box.

"I'm sorry, I don't"-she opened the box and placed it on my face. -"**Sweet niblets **those smell so good. "

"How much will you take?"

"Depends on the price."-She smiles satisfied.

-4.99 per box.

" Holy Molly!!-She put one in my mouth.-"MMM, that is some cookie! I'll take 3 boxes." I handed her a twenty.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome" she closes the door- I guess she was in a rush… Wait she owes me 5 bucks I open the door and can't see her. "This is the fourth time!!…Shitbuckets!…well let me just go see The secret life a of an American teenager." -as I sit down I heard the dammed doorbell ring. It's probably that little rascal. I stood up to go open the door furious. -"Girl give me my dammed money"- It wasn't the little girl

"I swear Jackson you guys are freakier than uncle Earl when he thought he could make his hair grow by shoving a"-

"I think I get it dad"-I interrupted him. I moved out of the way for him to come in.

"Where'd you get these cookies from'?

"Just bought them."

"where's your sister?"

"upstairs."

"Go tell her we have to go."

"Why do _I _have to go?"-I whined.

"You better get up there boy."-I walked up lazily.-"MILEY!!!!!"-She opened the door faster than I thought walking past me already dressed as Hannah yet, today she looked even crappier than before.-"Is everything ok, miles?"-She turned around to look at me vaguely as if in slow-mo.

"Everything is _fine_."-She kept on walking. Shoot, I've never seen her like this before. What? Was Miley in love with Mikayla. I mean I know she's VERY fuckable but I thought that was just about it. AWWWWW I was moved. I always thought they made the cutest couple.

"I can't believe Im gonna cry right now."- I went to go get a cleanex.

**To me Jackson in so gay. I think he's adorable though. I think he would make an adorable couple with Mikayla. Ooh how about some siblin feud? (I don't know about it yet so don't necessarily consider it a clue.) I almost forgot...REVIEW!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys missed me? OMG i'm listening to demi. Raise your hands if yes Is dont forget a turn on?**

***silence* **

**Read along...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAYLA'S POV **

So far, last night was the worst night in my life. Why in the world did Lilly do that? Well that's a dumb question. She obviously likes me. Uggh!! But couldn't she had told me? Why last night? I had everything planned. Now Miley probably hates me. I mean she looked at me in way that scared me. I couldn't even explain that that she had just seen wasn't my fault. Well I kinda was. I should have pulled away but I swear I was so surprised everything happened so quick that….Puff this is a little too much for me. I need nick I reached out to get my phone and dialed his number quickly.

"Hey, Nick its me."

"Hi...you. How was last night?"-He asked in a timid voice.

"Horrible... Can I come over?"-I knew I didn't need to ask.

"Actually Im not home right now."

"Oh"- I said in a bummed manner. Wasn't it a little early for him to be at a publicity event? Weird.

"But I can come over to your house. Im nearby."

"Really?"-I smiled for the first time since last night. "I'd like that. See you in five minutes or so? We live really close.

"Umm.. Actually. It'll take less than that." -Wow he must have been really close I guess.

"Where are you?"- I heard a soft tap on my window and immediately turned around. I smiled but then realized I was only in my underwear and covered my self with the sheets blushing. I could sense him smiling. He was. I threw a magazine at him. He mouthed "open the window." I did so.

He hugged me as soon as he climbed in my room.

"Good morning."-he whispered into my ear.-I covered my nose. Geez, he had the worst breath in the world. "sorry, I didn't sleep at home tonight so…"-He looked embarrassed.

"Its ok, just go use mine. I'll throw it away afterwards." -He looked at me in a "mad" way and made his way towards the restroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JOE'S POV**

"Nick???" - Where is he? I was such an idiot I should have asked him what was wrong with him last night, but I got so into the game with Kevin last night that I totally forgot.

"Dude, I think he's not here"

"Thank you captain obvious"-I smacked him playful on his forehead

"I wonder where he's at"-I think I had and idea.

"Do you know Mikayla's number?"

"Yea…why?"-I cant believe he's so dumb.

"just give me her number."

"Sure."-He checked his pocket for his phone. "Dude I don't know where I put my phone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK AT MIKAYLA'S…**

"so, -He sat down next to me now.- what happened?-I sighed.

"she kissed me."-Was the first thing I got out. I mean it still troubled me.

"Miley kissed you?"-He looked a little disappointed.

"No, Lilly did."

"Lilly? Wait…Why?-He looked really confused." I buried my hand in my hair anxious.

"I don't know, I tripped when I saw her and she was like "are you nervous" So I asked, "why would I" and then her tongue's like all over my mouth."

"What?"-He blinked twice.

"I know, but that's not the worst part"-he moved in closer to me. "I tried to push her off but.. I was completely numb and _THEN _Miley, Jackson and Oliver found us.

"whoa, what did do? How did she react?"

"She was pissed I guess, and lilly was being a smart ass, Jackson thought it was hot."

"I bet she was mad at Jackson, and obviously at you guys."

"Im sorry it didn't work out.""-I smiled. "what?"

"Well at least I know she likes girls."-I could see he tried to fake a smile.

"Are you gonna keep on trying?"-He looked a little melancholic

"Yes, I mean why would I try to quit. I think I have a chance with her."-I smiled at the thought of being with Miley and cuddling in her arms.

"I guess, but don't let her time pass …I mean if you go up to her like in a week she's gonna be furious."-He sure was so right I mean Miley _was_ furious when she saw me and lilly kissing.

"You're right" I leaned into his shoulder. "thank you **so **much, you always help me so much."

"I guess."-I looked at his eyes

"Im serious, I mean I would so have fallen in love with you if I weren't lesbian" He chuckled.

"Eww, gross."-I smiled.

"Well…"

"What?"-He smiled at me.

"Thank god I never told you that I was head over heels in love with you before I met Miley"

"Are you serious?-He looked at me a little…hurt?

"Yea…but don't worry, I like Miley now."-I rested my head on his shoulders again. "besides, its not like you ever liked me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MILEY'S POV **-( recording studio)

"You're charming…got everybody star struck

I know… how you always seem to go"'

-I sung lifeless. That damn kissed repeated itself in my head for the billionth time. I sure do freekin' wish It could stop already. So what if Mikayla and Lilly were dating? I mean Mikayla isn't the last girl in the world. And IF she was…who cares? I mean im bi. Right?

"bud?"

"Yea? What's wrong?" -god I so didn't want to do this.

"Come on," he took my hand and hugged me. "let's go get something too eat"-I didn't make a sound and just followed his lead "we'll be back in an hour Ryan.

"sure"-He didn't even look at us.

(at the café next to the studio)

" White chocolate cranberry cheesecake, sounds de-licious."

"I guess, ill have the same"- I said I was not in the mood to stare at some stupid menu for 20 minutes when its probably going to taste like shit.

"and for drinks?"

"a soda for me"-Daddy said in his perky self

"me too"- I replied monotone. The waiter left.

"now bud what's with that long face? I already told you I was ok with you being bi…-He grabbed my hand -I understand.

"It's not that dad"-I pulled my hand from his grasp.

"What's wrong? Are you having those dreams about your mom again?"-I cant believe he still remember those. Those happened a long time ago.-I just shook my head annoyed. I cant believe im actually like this over mikayla.

"It's …Mikayla"-I looked up to see him. He looked a little confused.

"Why?"-I bet he knew but he just wanted to listen it from me. "Don't you like lilly? I mean you guys are going out right?"- I guess he didn't. I laughed a little.

"Dad, lilly and me… were not dating"

"What?"- Talk about O.D.

"this is why I didn't tell you."-I sighed

"'N-no bud, its just… you guys had _sex_ I just thought that you guys were, I don't know… a couple."

"well, we're way far from that now.-He looked at me puzzled.-I like Mikayla and I found then making out on our porch."

"Does Lilly know that?"-The waiter came with our order. That was fast Thank you.

"Thank you."-He left again not even saying you're welcome. he is **so** not getting a tip from me

"So, you guys both like Mikayla. Well at least your taste has gotten better" he joked. I laughed openly for the first time. "she sure is pretty."

"Gorgeous."-I put a spoonful of the cheesecake in my mouth. I wonder if her mouth tasted like this.

"I remember you used to hate her a couple of years ago."

"she just turned so hot. I mean there's times when we flirt I feel like raping her."-When I told him this he almost choked.

"Ha-Ha Are you ok? "

" God, bud.-He laughed- I didn't know you liked her _that_ much."

"I do"- I put my head on the table -"I always thought she was straight. Freekin' lilly how did she know she was lesbian or bi."

"well this doesn't sound like something Mikayla would do."-I think you should talk to her"

"well Im not going to, if she would like me don't you think that she would have tried to talk to me."

"What did you want her to do? Call your phone for hours?"-Daddy and his cynical self. I hate when he made sense. "Maybe she did"

"What do you mean?"-He smiled, but he stayed quiet. "Are you going to say anything? Did she call?"

"You really like her don't you? Reminds me of the time"- I interrupted him.

"Oh my gosh!!-I sighed rolling my eyes. Did she call and apologize. That still doesn't mean she like me it means she sorry!

"she did called about 6 times. She so cute. I swear I heard her sob a little"

"Really, dad please don't lie to me"- I looked at him almost pleading.

"Im not bud…"-He looked at me smiling-"I think she deserves at least _one_ phone call."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NICK'S POV **

I had to be the unluckiest guy in the world. How could I not have noticed she liked me so long ago. I mean ever since she was 14, four years have passed since then. I remember how much time we spent together. We discovered this abandoned park about ten years ago. We would always come here after school, we talked made jokes, corny of course. She always made the corniest jokes ever. So many memories shared with her. I don't even want to forget them ever. I mean ok I don't even have the smallest percentage of being with her. She's lesbian. Oh god! Why????!!! Why can't I forget you Mikayla? I mean I remember every little moment, every detail that I've share with you? I've shared my **greates**t moments with you.

-----------------------------Flashback-( Nick and Mikayla at the age of 16)=------------------------------------

"Are you sure my mom wont be mad?"

"Even if she would you know they'll forgive their little girl"

"Shut up"-She slapped me on my arm playfully.

"Ow!! I swear its like you're a man."-We always used to play like that back then.

"Shut up stupid."-She stuck out her tongue.

"Im stupid? Are you sure because….lets see. Mikayla is so stupid when the computer said "Press any key to continue", she couldn't find the "Any" key.

"Oh you're trying to be funny. Ok, its on."-Yes she was always this cute and corny. "your mom is so corny if you put her in the microwave you make popcorn."-I looked at serious, does she seriously think this is funny? To her it was I mean she was seriously cracking up.

"Mikayla…You're **so** dumb you cracked your front teeth the first time you used a vibrator."-She smiled pushing me backwards from the swing and I grabbed her down with me. Our lips were about to touch but she never made a move. I didn't either, instead I just played along like I wasn't dying to kiss her right there.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder if that second she was thinking about kissing me too. I can't believed I was so dumb as to not kiss her. It would have been her first kiss instead the one she shared with lilly last night. I would have made it special. She would have still been in love with me instead of Miley. That fucking….Uggh!! I wish I could do something to stop them to get together, because I mean obviously Miley likes her. Who wouldn't?

"I should just back off. Mean if you love her then I wont ruin that for you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROBBIE'S POV**

I guess my little Miley really is growing up. I smiled at the idea of her in love…with _Mikayla_ she's

just so darn cute. When we met Mikayla all of us thought she was just a snobby little rich kid but she proved us so wrong. She was sweet, descent, clean and well she was really hot and im not trying to be pedophile. On the contrary I consider her part of the family. Like a daughter.

I looked at Miley whose mood had changed since she heard Mikayla had called her. She never had been a lovey-dovey girl with the boyfriends she's had. I guess Mikayla has her under a spell somehow( Haha I took this from Greg Kurka.) I just hope she doesn't ruin it this time. I mean she did ruin her relationship with Jake, she never cried when they broke up. I hope she's not as bitchy to Mikayla. Im somewhat scared that she'll traumatize that poor child. Sleeping with her own best friend but then she likes Mikayla and …I don't even know what to think sometimes. Should I warn Mikayla?

I looked over at her. She was smiling to herself biting her lip. Oh, I think I know what she's thinking. Why did she have to be the pervert, I mean Jackson still cries watching the titanic. Poor little Mikayla she doesn't know what she's getting into. She looks at me smirking.

"What are you smiling for?" -I just ignore her and grab her hand and kiss it while keeping my eyes on the road.

"I love you bud. "-She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. I knew she wouldn't say it back, she rarely shows her feelings.

I wait for the gates to open when I see Mikayla's car parked. I smiled. Miley is so lucky. Mikayla waited for us on the porch.

"Dad-Miles said in almost a whisper-"… do you really think Mikayla likes me"

"well,"-I parked the car- "Why don't you ask _her _-I stated pointing at Mikayla who approached Miley, obviously nervous.

**I wanted to show you guys that Robbie actually loked Mikayla. why...( A clue, A clue!) he will have plenty to do with this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, i don't own Miley or Mikayla. You got it out of me dang. What would i do if i owned them... oh dear. Lets just say Mikayla's purity ring is going to the dumpster. **

**Read along my lovers. I love you!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LILLY'S POV **

"How did you know Mikayla was bi?"-I scoffed.

" Puff, Oliver have you ever met someone who has ever not liked me?"-I know I sounded conceded but I couldn't lie.

"Don't you be so confident."-I frowned. Oliver laid on my bed. I grabbed the pillow and smacked him with it. "Hey!!"

"That's what you get!"-He smiled.

"Seriously. Why'd you kiss her? I thought you were with Miley. "

"im just sleeping with her"-I sighed. "but I really like Mikayla."

"As in going out with her?" -I knew Oliver liked me and I felt bad for him.

"Yes."

"Lilly she probably likes Miley. I mean, you saw how she pushed you off."-He kissed me softly on my lips. "you know I like you. Forget about her."

"I can't. Im sorry but I can't." He stood up angry pulling at his hair.

"why? Lilly I waited for you for a year already. First it was Miley and now Mikayla, I love you!!" He did _not_ just say that.

"what?"

He approached me and pushed me to the bed restarting what we had done a few minutes ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAYLA'S POV **

Miley turned around to see me. I smiled shyly under her stern look. She's mad, this is going to be so hard. I waited for them to get off the car.

"Well, hello Mikayla." -Robbie approached me and smiled. I smiled to and he pulled me in for a hug. "I wish you luck"- he whispered in my ear. "Well, I know you guys need to talk so I'll leave you guys alone."-He was gone. What do I _say _? The words escaped my mind. Shoot, I prepared for this. All that hard work for nothing!!!!

Miley looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. Out of nowhere she grabbed me by my hand and led me to the garden. Her hair looked beautiful under the sun. I fought the urge to run my fingers through it. She didn't look at me once. Her hands were so soft. I shivered slightly. We sat on a patio bench. Once again she looked at me but this time I managed to talk.

"So…"-I looked at her nervous, she just stared at me expressionless. I her eyes were lifeless.

"How's that song coming up? Aaaahhh! This is not what you're here for!! Its to tell her you like her not lilly!

"I don't want to talk about that." -she cut me off. Talk about rude.

"You're still mad aren't you?"-she turned to look at me with those beautiful eyes. She always got to clutter my thoughts. I tried looking another way.

"why should I be happy to see you making out with her on my porch. I mean I didn't even know you liked .-

I interrupted her. "I don't …" wait what is she talking about? Me liking girls or me liking lilly. Gosh she can be so confusing at times. "she just grabbed me by surprise and …well you know the rest. You guys immediately" I could see her smile from the corner of my eye . I turned but her smile disappeared.

"So, _you_ don't like girls." -She said a little disappointed. Ok, Mikayla you are getting this over with today I mean there's an actual chance she might like you. If not then… you could just lock yourself in you room for a couple of months.

"Actually I do…im lesbian but I don't like lilly. I like someone else." She sucked on her lower lip for a second or two. Did she get it? Why doesn't she say something? I witness her lean towards me . OMG Is she going to kiss me? When I lean in a tenth of an inch towards her, doubtful when she stands up.

"Lets get inside, im hungry." I stood up resigned. I guess she didn't get it. Wait, she's not dumb, Miley always gets everything. She doesn't like me . Wow this is going to be so weird now. Her knowing that I like her. How could I be so dumb ? She probably liked someone else. Who? I walked swiftly wishing not to see her face. When she grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. Please don't let me wake up right now!!! I blinked twice . I stared at our hands embraced. She leaned in and kissed my cheek letting go of my hands to cup my face.

"I like you too." -I smiled staring at her lips. Please just kiss me. I removed a strand of hair from her face, and then played with her hair with one hand while with the other I grabbed her neck.

"Really?"-And this is probably when I wake up…or not? She smiled.

"I thought I was pretty obvious… or should I give you another demonstration?" -she replied mocking lilly. When I was about to reply she imprisoned my lips with hers. She actually kissed me! I moaned at the sudden touch of our lips and felt her smirk against mines. Miley pulled away from the kiss and looked at my eyes. Her lips were so soft, so much better than Lilly's.

"I'm beginning to like this."-I told her and she smiled arrogant. I pulled her in for another kiss

**Finally a Mikiley kiss!!! Im excited!! I didn't give plenty of details on this kiss but i'll make it up for you. (A clue, A clue!) There WILL be a _lot_ of Mikiley kisses. I promise you you'll like it. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who's in the mood for Mikiley? I know i am! Okay so yolu guys. In this story i will actually build up the plot. I will make you understand the why and the how's if ther's something you don't get PLZ ask. That's what the reviews are for!!!**

**Read along!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------MILEY'S POV: **

"**So** what they're together now?"-I heard Jackson and dad chit-chatting. I looked at Mikayla her cheeks slowly faded to a shade of pink. I love when girls blush. It looks so cute on Mikayla. When she tries to hide and only makes it even more obvious. I gave her a quick peck but chose to prolong the feeling. Umm. I can finally know what her famous berries and cream lip gloss tastes like. Well, other than berries and cream. s

Too bad she can't tongue kiss though. I mean she is _horrible_. If you'd look at her you'd think that she'd be like a pro. It's _Mikayla Hartward like_ **the** hottest thing out there. Can someone please tell me why she doesn't know how? That's no biggie, though. I like teaching because, I'm not even trying to be conceited but, I can fucking kiss. When I'm done with her she'll be perfect. I try licking her bottom lip. It's like she can't find an appropriate way to open her mouth. I sustain her jaw trying to access her cavity. "I cannot believe Miley can get a girl like Mikayla. I don't even _have_ a girlfriend."-I broke the kiss and looked at her blushing, again. Her lips were slightly wet from our 1-minute long make out session, which wasn't even making out. There was like _no tongue_.

"Idiots"-I mouthed grabbing her hand and led her in. She quivered a bit this time I didn't look at her for I knew her current facial expression. She made no sound while we walked inside. It felt a little weird to have our hands intertwined. Her hands are so soft too! Gosh it's like she's the girliest girl in the world. The ways she dresses. She's so meticulous; everything she has on has to match. Her shirts _have_ to be spot-less. And believe it or not but she irons her skirts! I know, I know; it's not a big deal but, I have never even ironed something in my life. That's what Eva's for.

"Jackson stop yelling, boy, I don't want them to _hear_ us."

"Too late for that, boys! "-Dad looked at our hands. Oh, goodie. Please don't let him get all fluffy on us. My family is so embarrassing sometimes. I'm the one who acts like a guy in the house (unless I'm Hannah of course) and Jackson and dad are the girly ones. Last Sunday they "supposedly" went to the Yankee's game but Lilly and I found them at _Xing Xing's nail salon_ getting a pedicure!

"Hi, Mikayla."-Jackson kissed her on her cheek. He whispered something in her ear. Idiot. I rolled my eyes. I just hope they don't want to talk for hours. I want to take Mikayla up to my room and teach her a few tricks. I know what you're thinking but hey, I'm in my teen years. I have an excuse for my perversion.

"Hi, Jackson."-She breathed in deeply. "How's it going?"

"I don't know…how _is it_ going?-He smiled while she could barely articulate any word. Does he need to be that obvious? I hate when people get all in my business. That's why I'm not dating her in the first place. It's not because I don't like her, I do but going out with her will only mean that I won't be single. Ever since Jake I love my freedom to much as to give it up. To Mikayla or to anyone else.

"Hi, princess."- Princess? He doesn't even call me that. I don't know if he calls, he is rather feminine, but I haven't heard him calling either of us cute little nicknames. See? Would YOU date a girl that your dad has cute little Nicknames for? If you would, then consider yourself weird. Not me, nope I'm pretty normal, no matter how hot she is. We could just be friends… with benefits of course. Ooh, I'd have some fun with Mickey. Oh, cute Nickname. Mickey. Mi-ckey. I love it.

"Hi, again."-Her gazed falls to the floor. I bet she's uncomfortable. Dad put his hands around Mikayla's shoulder. WTF, dad? Way to interrupt my fun. He knows I'm dying to play around with her. Aren't the magazines he found in my room enough? Miley needs her daily vitamin. 5000mg of sex. Dad leads Mikayla to a seat. Great, they're going to talk about recipes again? Seriously. Who gives a crap about fillet mignonne and quesadilla. Whatever they talk about, I don't give a crap anyways.

Oh, Eva our maid went to the store. Look at all this stuff on the floor. I always did like her. Yum, I sure am hungry. Let's see.

"Miley."-Dad called my name loud enough for me to listen without screaming. Jackson looked at me with a certain look on his face.' I don't even care to give it much thought and just walk over to dad and Mikayla who are sitting across each other in the living room's sofa. When was the last time I actually sat here? I think I was ten. Yeah, that time I gave Jackson a transformer wedgie. You see a tran- "sit down." Well good one again just when I was going to explain my dumb little prank.

"Yeah?" -I sit next to Mickey, pretty close might add. The fabric of her skirt rubbed against my pants. Why did I wear long pants again?

"I just wanted to congratulate you guys for getting together. "- I felt Mickey's smile grow wider while mines followed an inverse relationship. Together?

"Thank You, Mr. Stewart. I appreciate that." He smiled and sat on the other side on the sofa next to Mickey and grinned sheepishly. I'm not dating her you dummy. I tried to open my mouth but daddy beat me to the point.

"I trust you so much, Mikayla. You've earned my trust from day one."-Well here he goes with his little speech. I usually do everything possible to evade these but I know that he not going to let me escape this one.

"You sure have, Mikayla."-Jackson sat between her and me. WTF!? "Whenever Miley does anything to you, you tell me and I'll make her life a living hell."-she just chuckled and Dad shot me a lot letting me know that he'd do the same.

**NATE'S POV**

'It's not like you ever liked me.'

She should have taken my life right there. She should have stood up reached for a knife and behead me, let me feel the excruciating pain. At least I'd know it would end sometime. But no she chose the hard way. The one that hurt the most.

I cleaned up the blood that spilt on the tiles with a Kleenex and pushed the curtains aside. I left her house about an hour ago and ran back home. Luckily Neither Shane or Kevin was home. Mom and Dad had gone on vacation to who-the-hell-knows where; I had the entire house to myself yet I chose to hide in bathtub and cut myself. Pathetic. Right?

Why did I let my chance with her just pass? Shane always told me to ask her out but no. I wanted to have the best relationship; I wanted to wait for her reaction and have proof of her appeal towards me. Well, there's my reaction. I still can't believe she's a lesbian. The girl I've been in love with all my life doesn't even like boys. She's into girls.

I wiped the tear away from my face. No, I'm not crying. I'm just hydrating my face, with tears. People do that all the time. Who am I kidding? Yes. I'm crying for her. Well, actually Miley because if it weren't for her then I would have been with Mikayla. Why the hell did she have to meet that dumb Hillbilly anyways? Why did she have to meet his famous daughter Miley and fall in love with her? What did she find so appealing in her? I doubt that she even deserves her. What does she know about Mikayla? _I_ know all there is to know about her. She was born on October 14, 1992, 3:13am. She studied ballet and the age of 5 all the way to her teen years. She decided to be an actress after playing Romeo, yes Romeo, on our school play. Even though she is the prettiest girl in the world she never takes it for granted and blushes when people acknowledge her beauty.

Miley will never complete her. She never will give her what she really needs. I've met her before and I am 100% that their personalities don't match. Mikayla HAS to realize this. She has to realize it me she loves. I have to separate her from Miley. My life would be a living hell if Mikayla goes out with her.

**This whole chapter is a whole clue. Nate will have to do with our beloved Mikiely. Aren't they so hot? Oh and Miley will be a tad bitchy in my story. Her character is actually dominat, possesive, rather jealous( a clue, A clue!) I think i might plug Mitchie in. Why? Well, how about some jealousy scenes for you guys? Interested? Tell me all about it in the reviews!!!**

**Review please. **

**Okay, review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**OLIVER'S POV: **_

"Sleepy?"- Lils lay under my body and mumbled something about me. I barely understood a word she said, but made no effort to anyways. Right now I cared less about either global warming, world hunger or AIDS. I had no time to think about the rest of the world now that she's finally with me. I've paid my price for her; every night she knocked on my door to have sex I knew it was because either Miley was on a tour, or tonight for example when she got rejected by Mikayla. Gosh, I pity her. Lilly's the worst looser I've ever met. She has to be outstanding at everything she does. And everyone she does too. Sadly, I know that person sooner or later is Mikayla.

Don't ask me how the hell she'll do it but if it's the last thing she does that hot little brunette will end up in Lilly's bed. I wonder…when is she going to have enough? When will she finally settle for one person? I've seen her mess around with all types of guys, girls and I'm seriously tired. Why doesn't she care about me for once? All these mood swings she goes through and not just because of her period. Trust me one day she'll be all lovey-dovey and kiss me here. She'll give me little back massages, tell me I'm hot and ten minutes later she'll call me an idiot, and then she throws me out of her apartment, nude. This is not the weirdest thing, Truscott have the nerve to call me at about 1:00a.m. to tell me about her problems with Miley or whoever did something bad to her and makes ME apologize for all she did earlier in the day.

Any other person it their right mind would just slap the shit out of her and leave but I can't. I can't leave her; I've known her since we were four years old. She's _part_ of my life, and no I'm not being melodramatic. I'm not going to say that she's my better half, because it's the complete opposite. She's the bad part of me. When I wake up in the morning and think about her I feel disgusted, annoyed at this nauseating, wicked, vile, sickening feeling dubbed as love.

And there's people retarded enough to feel happy to be in love. Love that four letter word that has destroyed so many things without wasting a quarter of a joule in the attempt. I should start a strike against love. Who needs it anyway?

All love really is, is a

**L**oss

**O**f

**V**aluable

**E**nergy

"Move, Oliver you're squishing my goddamned boob."-Thus the evidence. I rolled off of her body and got up from the bed. Why does it always end like this? Why can't I demand my self-respect? Don't I deserve it? Am I not the one constantly making the sacrifices…and why am I a asking _myself_ all these questions, she's the one that has to change. I turn on the light and she curses out my name."What the fuck Oliver? I told I'm just going to go to sleep. Shut the lights off."

"Lilly, we need to talk." Yea Oken. You tell her. You're the man and if she doesn't like it then she can go to hell.

"No, you need to turn off the lights."-She now buried her face in the pillow ignoring me completely. I reach out and snatch the sheets from her only to hear her squeal in annoyance.

"You're such a dick."-Truscott replied sitting on the bed. No attempt to cover her body was made.

**MIKAYLA'S POV:**

I think if Mr. Stewart were about 10 years younger I would have kissed him. He's so happy that Miley and I are finally together, I think almost as happy as I am. This has to be the greatest day in the history of great days. I still can't believe I got the best kiss of my life!!! Miley is such a great kisser. I wonder if she liked kissing me. It's not like I have any expertise.

I look at my wrist to check the time. 9:30p.m. Dear god, I'm supposed to be sleeping. I have an appointment with Maria tomorrow; I'm thinking I'm going have to be late. I don't even want to think of what she'd do; on the other hand, I'm with Miley.

"I always knew you girls would make the cutest couple."-Miley looks at him a little weird.

"Jackson you just found out that I like girls _yesterday_."-she always has a tendency to contradict everyone whenever she can. Only she can make it seem completely adorable.

"Bud, we always knew you were gay."

"Bi."-She corrects him, visibly annoyed. Why would she get mad? Maybe she doesn't want him in her private life. No, they have a close relationship. Is it because she's shy?

"Mikayla, I want to show you this song I've been working on."- Way to change the topic. They must have sensed my discomfort.

"Sure, I-"

"Actually, dad, we're going to go up to my room."-Miley quickly grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs. I didn't even have a chance to grab my purse. She literally dragged me up the stairs. Ok, I seriously want to know why your heart beats so fast when you're nervous. It's so annoying. Miley pulled me inside her room and closed the door. Wow, I guess that workout in the Tennis team does wonders for her; she is FAST… _and _her legs are gorgeous. "I thought we'd never get out of there." –She presses her teeth on her bottom lip and stares at me with those sky blue eyes. I think that's the main reason why I was attracted to her in the first place. She smiles knowing how I fall into her gaze instantaneously. Why do I get so nervous? She _is _my girlfriend. I should get used to these little games. We've flirted tons of times; the only difference is that this time we actually kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**LILLY"S POV:**

He finally fell asleep! Thank God! I thought I would never get out of this. Maybe I should get another lover? No, no, no. Bad idea. This is why I'm here in the first place; all these little flicks are getting me into a lot of stress. I think I even have white hair.

"I love you. Lils."- Aw poor Oliver. I'm sorry, well, kind of, but I can't just leave my plans with Mikayla go to waste. She's the Haagen-Dazs of girl. She is the best I've ever seen and I'm not just going to give up. I don't ever give up. I don't give a rat's ass if I have to go over Miley any time of the day, I will do so, but I am going to get with Mikayla one way or another.

I might as well get home and get something to wear for our next date. Well our first. Yeas, I haven't asked her out yet BUT tonight I'm planning on doing so. I am not going to _give up_ like Oliver said. Winners never quit and quitters never win. That's my motto.

**MILEY"S POV:**

So, I'm with Mikayla, and we're in my room! Ok, I sound too excited. I need to relax, it's not like she's the love of my life or anything. She's just a girl…who's very hot. Especially in a skirt. I wonder if anyone will notice if I rape her. Just kidding!! No need to get paranoid.

I pull her waist toward me and kiss her. Ok, let's see if it'll work this time. Shit, open your effin mouth. Relax Miley, it's all ok. I grab Mikayla's hands and pull her to my bed. Thank god I made my bed this morning. That's weird though. I never make my bed.

Back to the point, we sit in my bed and Mikayla smiles. She is so hot.

"Maybe we should talk."-Patience my dear. You can't just slap her for not letting you french her. Even though you love making out. I still have my hands in her.

"About what?"-I peck her and she gets a little nervous.

"Um...well, us."-Boring. How about we talk about us getting it on. Or even better, how about us getting it on!

"Oh, that that happened downstairs don't worry. I'll tell him we're not dating." She looks like she'd been slapped. She doesn't think we're dating right? I mean I never asked her out. She pulls her hands out of mines and mover about a inch away.

"Well, what are we. I though-"-Oh, she's new to this let's see.

"Well we're friends…with…benefits."-I lean towards her and kiss her. Her lips are SO addicting. She pushes me off.

"No, I…I'm not going to be your friend with benefits, Miley."-She stands up and head to the door. WTF!! I quickly stand up too.

"What's wrong with being my friend with benefit?"-she stops and looks at me a little mad. WTF did I do?

"I would never be nobody's friend with benefits, Miley." Ooh, she sounds very mad!

"I thought you liked me. Why is this a problem, then?"

"Because, Miley I want to be your girlfriend, not just a stupid friend."

"I don't want a girlfriend so…"-Who the hell said I wanted to go out with her? I like her but that's that!

"Ok, then...we'll be friends..."Ha, I knew it. I walk to her to kiss her and she walks away. "JUST friends." And just like that she leaves my room.

I'm guessing I'm not getting any sex tonight. Boo!

**Ooh, what a bitch our beloved Miley can be. Friends with benefits. What the hell is that? I got asked once by a hot guy and i sayd no! I wish i could go back in time! *pout* I guess it wont happen. Anyways. I've shown you that even though Mikayla is had over heels in love with Miley she WILL be respected, up to some point. Up to what point? ( A clue, A clue!) Well, Mikayla will be a sucker for mileey a lot of times but you'll see that Miley will be too. Isn't love so cute??? Review!!**


	10. First Date

**I think this took me too long to update! How dare I!!**

**Anyway, here goes you chapter.**

**First Date**

_

* * *

_

**MIKAYLA'S POV:**

"What did the gay cock tell the vagina?"- Shane commences placing his shake on the table. He licks the remnants of the liquid and flashed a cocky smile.

"…"- The boys and I were at a Shake and Stake. When Nate invited me I thought it would be a good Idea. Better than staying home and mourning Miley at least. Besides, what's better than my best friends to lift my spirits up?

"You crack… me up."-Shane bursts out laughing. Alone, may I add?

"Dude, you outdid Mikayla's popcorn joke."-Nate replies monotone. Did I mention I adore him? Well I do…even _if_ he doesn't like my popcorn joke. I bet Mr. Stewart would love it.

"You don't get it…? If the vagina were a butt crack he would be up."-Do I hear crickets?

"You _seriously_ need a girlfriend."- I frowned at the mention of this. I needed one too. Way to ruin my happiness Kevin! I don't need to think about Miley right now.

"As if, do _you_ have one?"

Miley said, I quote, "I don't want a girlfriend;" therefore I don't need to think about her _any_more. And I won't. I won't.

"I bet I could get one before you any time of the day. No girl can resist the Kevin charm."

I know it's going to be, considering how I haven't done anything but think about her since yesterday. Why did she have to kiss me? I lick my lips replaying the scene in my head… her soft mouth on mines, my hand in her slightly messed up hair.

"Yeah, whatever."-Nate grabs my hands tightly making our eyes meet. "Why don't we go see the new store that opened?"

"Dude, thank! I almost forgot. I _so _wanted to go there. Let's go."-I hear Nate grumble a bit and he lets go of my hand. Dumb old Kevin how did he even pass third grade? We all stand up and dispose of our garbage.

"Thank you."-Kevin jumps back startled.

"Oh my god that trash can talks."-we all laugh and walk out the restaurant that leads to the mall entrance. I know, I know; a Steak and shake at the mall, awesome. Nate holds the door for me and afterwards I hug him by his waist. I felt him hold his breath as I did so. I think Nate might have a slight crush on me. Just maybe.

* * *

**JACKSON'S POV: **

Ok, question number one:

_Do you worry constantly on how you are dressed?_

-Well, yeah I mean that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Dad does the same thing.

_2. Do you spend more than 15 minutes fixing your hair?_

-Yes, approximately half an hour. It just has to be perfect.

_3. Have you ever tried on girls clothing EVER?_

-Well, dad bought Miley this amazing skirt once. I just wanted to see if it was comfy, that's all.

_4. Have you ever had a girlfriend that was faithful? _

-Have I even had a girlfriend before? No.

_5. Do you look down when you masturbate?_

-OMG, what kind of questions are these?

"Let's see these answers already…"-I clicked on 'see results.'

**You are REALLY gay, stay the fuck away from me, you gay homo. **

What the hell was that? I hate these freaking quizzes. Stupid homophobe! I wonder if Oliver will react this way. I know he's not gay but…STOP! Wait a sec. I am not gay just because of some online test and I kind of have a crush on Oliver. It only means that I am confused.

Aw, confused my ass. I'm a nineteen year old adult I don't get confused; I'm gay.

"Jackson!"-Shit. Miley again!

"What do you want?"-I reply disconnecting the computer."-no wonder I have to get so many lew computers.

"Where the hell did you put my freaking magazines?"-That porn crap?

"I don't have you playboy magazines, Miley."-she gets mad, her eyes red.

"I've told you about a million times to STOP looking for you fucking socks in my room."

"Why the hell are you pissed about that crap anyways? You **do** have a girlfriend."-To this she storms out of my room.

Maybe I should do that test again.

**

* * *

**

**NATE'S POV: **

I hope Miley didn't do anything to her because I'll kill her. Look at her. She looks like she's been prognosticated with a serious disease; love. I know what she's going through, we, unfortunately share the same aching pain that consu-

"Hey, what's wrong with her?"-I hear Kevin whisper pointing at a bummed out Mikayla who signs a few autographs. She's usually so enthusiastic when she's with her fans. Fucking Miley. I move towards her without even replying.

I try to get her attention but before I could a little girl approaches me ecstatic. "OMG, could you please sign my hand?"

"Sure."-Mikayla now took notice of my presence and smiled lightly. My heart did a cartwheel on my and my lungs had long retired. Why lesbian? WHY?

"Are you there?"-The little girl waves a hand in front of me and my brain starts functioning again. I take the Sharpie and scribble something in her hand. I grab Mikayla's hand and pull her away from the swarm of fans. I really wish Big Rob were here right now; at least this way I'd know our lives would be out of danger.

I pull Mikayla in to a random sore. Come to look at it…crap. We're in Victoria's Secret. I look to the left and paparazzo takes a picture of Mikayla and me holding hands…in a lingerie store. She then bursts into tears her soft hair in my chest. I walk her over a more secluded side of a store and we sit in a big couch that looks comfy but is probably stuffed with rusty nails. I can't even feel my bums.

"What's wrong?"-I wipe the tear that lies on her lips as an excuse to caress her bottom lip.

She just keeps crying until she gets three words out. "I'm so dumb."

"Tweety, you know that's not true."-I now put my hands on top of hers. Just for the record we DO have dumb little nicknames; Mines is Wubsy. I won't get into details as to why she calls me that but I call her Tweety because her lips are just like the naughty little bird's lips.

"She didn't want me as her girlfriend Nate. She only wanted me as a 'friend with benefits'"-My face went completely red.

"What a fuck tart! What's wrong with her? I can't even believe you're crying over her."-she sniffs and wipes her eyes trailing her mascara onto her cheeks.

"You're right, but I really like her Nate. I love her"- Of course she does. That's the least I expected. I can't say it doesn't hurt like a bitch, but I'm glad that she's happy. In fact, I think I've never been this happy. Note the sarcasm.

"So, she didn't ask you to be her girlfriend?"-I asked trying to hide the glee in me.

She shakes her head and I pull her head back to my chest. "It's best if you forget about her then,"-before I can continue her sobs interrupt me.

"I can't, Nate."

"Tweety, why are you so stubborn? Forget her. She doesn't need you then, why do you? You are a billion times prettier than she is. You can go out with any other girl."-She stands up proud and nods.

"You're right, Nate. It's her loss anyways."-I smile.

"That's my Tweety; now let's go get you something **hot** to wear."

"Why?"-she asks a little puzzled. Damn, she caught me. I only wanted to see her trying out cute outfits. Nate, think of something fast!

"Um…so she can know what she's missing!"-I kiss her cheek humorously.

"Well, I have been looking for an excuse to buy that outfit at Hollister."-She smiles mischievously and drags me out the store.

**

* * *

**

**MIKAYLA****'****S POV:**

I stood in front of my mirror ready.

"You look great."-Nate murmured stunned. I catwalked towards him and posed full of coquetry

"You think?"-She nodded effusively. There's a certain sparkle in his eyes. I think he definitely likes me. I'm not trying to be conceded but, the way he acts around me I just so different from how he acts with everyone else. I think it's time to tell him I won't ever lik-

"You are going to break tons of hearts tonight."- Unfortunately his being one of those.

"Yeah, thanks. Nate do you-" I'm interrupted again this time by my phone.

"Hello?"-I hate when I don't look at my caller id.

"Mikayla? It's me, Lilly."- I look over at Nate who is now laying on my bed a picture of us ten years ago in his hands.

"Good night Lilly."-

"No, no, no, please hear me out. I know I shouldn't have kissed you like that, so…randomly but I, I really like you Mikayla."

"I don't know what to say Lilly"-Nate mouths something to me. "What?'-I whisper and he puts the phone on speaker.

"You don't have to say anything, Mikayla. Just go out with me tonight."

"Go out? As in a date?" Nate pinches me for being such a simpleton. I whine a little hurt.

"Yes Mikayla, as in a date."

"I um…"-Nate nods at me over ecstatic. Maybe he doesn't like me after all.

"Mikayla, I'm not playing games with you I would really like to have something with you."

"…"-why can't Miley think like her?

"Please give me _one_ chance, I'm begging you."-Darn it. I can't say no when she's begging.

"Okay, Lilly;_ One_ chance."-I hear a light squeal.

"I'll pick you up at 9:00."- Well, that's a little late but ok.

"See you then."-I close the phone and look at Nate who has a smiled tattooed on his face. Who gets boy anyways. I throw a pillow at his face.

**So, what do you guys think? You have to tell me. Ooh and please review I HAVE been trying to put a lot on this chapter. Anyways. I'm not a fan of Likayla or whatever you guys call it. (A clue, a clue) This might not be a Likayla. I don't know yet. What do you guys think? **


	11. Finally mine

**Here I am again! I dedicate this chapter to one of the best out there. And. Your. Point. You guys need to read her story it****'****s amazing!!**

**I own nothing but the plot. **

Finally mine

* * *

OLIVER'S POV:

That Sponge is one funny creature! Patrick is so freaking dumb though.

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?"-This is so freaking funny!

"No Pat-"- Oh, goodie my phone is ringing! I hope it Lilly. I look at the screen Crap it's only Nate.

"Dude, where the _hell_ are you?"- Ow, my poor ears.

"Um, yeah; I'm good thanks for asking!"

"This is no time to make jokes Oliver, while you're who the hell know were, Lilly and Mikayla are on a date!

"What the hell are you talking about? Lilly's at her parents' house, she's grounded."

"Well, guess what? I was just at Mikayla's house. Lilly's just picked her up in her brand new BMW."

"I can't believe she fucking lied to me! Dude, I'll be there-"

"No, no, you have to tell Miley."

"What?"

"Shoot, you have to go pick up Miley."-What the hell is he freaking talking about?

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because doofus, I want Miley to see Mikayla and Lilly together."

"Miley's going to be really mad though."-As if it weren't obvious I barely ever get what Nate's talking about.

"Then, she won't want to be with Mikayla. That way she'll be out of the way."

"How the hell does that affect me though? If Miley doesn't go out with Mikayla then she's going to settle for Lilly."

"That's where _you_ come in. You can't let that happen."

"Ok. Where's Lilly and Mikayla at?"

"I'll call you when I get the information. Go pick up Miley."

_

* * *

**MILEY'S POV: **_

You know what? It's good that Mikayla reacted that way. I mean who does she think she is? Pfft. She and I dating; that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!

Why the hell would I want to date her? I don't have problem getting some. In fact, my problem is that I get too many. It's her loss anyways. We would have had so much fun.

No, Ma'am. I am not going to think about Mikayla. She's just a girl anyway. A very fucka-

"Why the hell did you change the channel for?"-I turn around to face Jackson and find My dad shocked expression.

"Well, I'm sorry but I want to see the Mets' game."-I fake an innocent smile.

"I was just pulling your leg old man."-She flashes me an equally fake smile.

"I'm just going to watch it at my room then."-That was a close one. I really hate getting grounded, not that I'm doing anything right now though.

I open Jackson's room and find him asleep on him bed. Wow, his bedroom is actually clean…er than before. Wow, E entertainment again? I really think that the only straight person in this family is my dad. Maybe the dog, wait; I don't have a dog.

I threw myself on his bed and he started to stir and immediately woke up.

"What are you doing here?"-I'm actually super-duper bored.

"You should enjoy the quality time you spent with me" I reply snarky.

I lend my attention to the show that's on right now. Is that Mikayla?

"_Our beloved Mikayla was seen in a __shopping spree with Nate Grey. The __two always deny any relationship but our paparazzi have proven this allegation false."_–They show a video of Mikayla holding hands with her 'friend' Nate Grey. Be calm Miley this doesn't mean _any_thing. Friends hold hands all the time Right? _The couple was shopping at Victoria's Secret when they are seen VERY cuddly to be just friend. _What the hell does he know? They could be just friends!

"What the hell are you looking at?"-Jackson turns his face another way.

"Umm, are you going to ask her for an explanation?"

"What do you think?"-As I make my way to my room I hear my dad call my name.

"Miley, honey?"- Ok, what the hell does he want? As if on cue he's only making me more frustrated by the second. I walk down the stairs and find a very agitated Oliver.

"We need to talk, Miley."-What the hell now? I hope he didn't get tricked by another transsexual. That would so make my night though! I lead him to the porch.

"What's wrong?"

"Mikayla and Lilly are on a date. You need to get there, Miley."

"On a…date? Are you sure?"- This is how she wanted to be my girlfriend when she's out there probably making out with my best friend? The nerve of _some_ people.

"Yes, I'm sure. We need to spoil their date."

"Yeah, did you bring your car?"-I ask knowing the answer.

"No, I ran here."

"I'm going to get dressed and we'll be there in a minute."-I ran upstairs, tripping a few times if you must know. How dare she go out with Mikayla? Lilly is seriously getting on my last nerve. However, there's no way in hell that I'm going to let her get with Mikayla. For the record, I am _not_ jealous. I'm just a being a nice friend. Lilly's going to hurt Mikayla; I'm only going to warn her.

What the hell do I put on? It can't be too nice; then she'll know I'm spying on her. I randomly grab a shirt from my closet. Eck! I was to wear this I would understand her going for Lilly. Lilly and Mikayla…they would not make a cute funny, I lied. They would make a super cute couple actually. Maybe I should have gone out with Mikayla…?

* * *

**LILLY'S POV: **

Wow, Mikayla's better than I expected. Not only is she hoooooooooooooooooooooot; I mean super hot, so hot you can get an orgasm just by looking at her, but she's also really smart. She's really corny though. She told me a popcorn joke and I'm now scared to go to the movies.

"Ok, I have a really funny one. What's the richest goldfish?"-She's so cute, even thought her jokes have given me a migraine; this is the best date I've ever been on. It's not that I'm ugly it's that I didn't expect her to say yes this quick. Well, who cares? I'm glad we're here.

"I don't know." She is dying laughing. Her cheeks are deep red and she's almost crying. Wow, I can't believe she thinks it's that funny. I wish she could just tell me already.

"A goldfish." I burst out laughing. She is sooo corny. I can't believe how horrible her jokes are.

"Wow that was funny."-she smiled. Oh my god, how can she be so good looking?

"Thanks for asking me out, I'm having a great time."-I grin exaggeratedly. Beat that, Miley!

"I am too."-I'm about to start small talk when she stands up. "Let's dance!"- She extends her hand and I take it. Her hands are so soft, softer than a baby's. We lock eyes and she smiles. I'm glad she decided to go to a night club. I personally thought that she would want to go to a five-star restaurant or something like that but she's apparently not all stuck-up. I am a little shocked considering the Hartwards are owners of half the world basically and here I have Mikayla in a nightclub.

My hands lightly rub Mikayla's waist; she's so well built Do I even need to describe how hot she looks in that skirt? The song just starts playing. I smirk; yes I get to dance "Right Round" with Mikayla.

_Touch it- bring it - pay it - watch it -_

_Turn it - leave it - stop - format it [six times]_

The beat start out a little slow and started to move her butt on me slowly.

_**(Get low Bus!)**_

_Who be the King of the Sound? (Uh huh)_

_Busta Bus back to just put a lock on a town (Uh huh)_

_Lot of my bitches be comin from miles around_

_See they be cumin (Uh!) cause they know how the God get down (TURN IT UP!!)_

To this Mikayla's movements are a lot harder. I didn't know she was SO good at dancing. I'm not behind either. I mean my mom is a professional stripper. This is in my blood. My hands explored her body while she grinded on me.

_NOW YOU KNOW WHO HOLDIN THE THRONE SO GIMME THE CROWN (Huh)_

_NIGGAS SOLUTIN AND TRYIN TO GIVE ME A POUND (Come on)_

_I DON'T REALLY FUCK WITH YOU NIGGAS YOU NIGGAS IS CLOWN_

_MAKIN THE BITCHES STRIPPIN THROW THEY SHIT ON THE GROUND _

Now came the slower part of the song she grabs her finger and pulls my body closer to her.

_**GET LOW BUS!**_

Mikayla and I slowly descend to the floor our bodies rocking perfectly. This is a Kodak moment; I've never met a match to me in the dance floor.

_(Get low Bus!) Now that's the way that it goes (Uh huh)_

_When we up in the spot the shit be flooded with hoes (Come on)_

_See we a make it hot, the chicks will come out their clothes_

_That's when you get it (Huh) mami already know I suppose._

_**(TURN IT UP!!) **_

I love this part of the song the way Mikayla grinds against me is the biggest turn on. I guess this is the rewards to listening to her corny jokes.

_SHORTY WILDIN AND SHORTY OPEN SHE BEASTIN IT OUT_

_FOR THE RECORD (Huh) JUST A SECOND I'M FREAKIN IT OUT (Come on)_

_WHILE SHE TRYIN TO Touch SEE I WAS PEEPIN IT OUT_

_SHE TURNED AROUND AND WAS TRYIN TO PUT MY DICK IN HER MOUTH I LET HER_

She is amazing, wow. This is definitely one of the best nights I've had. I wish I could dance with her all the time. The way I get to touch her body is so gratifying. I wonder if she'll mind me raping her right about now.

Mikayla and I are grinding to the chorus when a familiar shape appears on the corner of my eye. Miley? This time I grind harder against Mikayla and she follows my rhythm. Does she know that Miley's here? And, how the hell did Miley know Mikayla and I were here? Next thing I see is a guy taller than Miley standing next to her. Oliver? Shit I told him I'd be with my grandmother.

The song quickly Mikayla tries to go back to our table but I grab her waist. "Just one more." Looks, like all my songs are coming up today.

* * *

**MILEY****'****S POV: **

Obviously she got over me VERY quickly. I mean she is not playing. Look at her grinding up to Lilly. Are they dancing or shooting a lesbian porn video?

_Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music[x2] _

Look at them, disgusting.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to_

_My favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah _

I never quite liked Rihanna anyways. I turn to face Oliver. Where the hell is he? Fuck Tart! He could at least say something. I'm guessing that he went to look for his lady.

_Who knew _

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You makin' staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't. _

Lilly's hands are Mikayla's waist while she on the other hand is getting her freak on with Lilly. Not practically but you get the idea. I bet my face was red because I feel my heard racing inside me. She's touching her too sexually. I try to turn away but my eyes don't respond. I just stood there watching as lilly and Mikayla basically raped each other in front of everyone.

_Do you know what just started?_

_I just came here to party_

I cannot stand this anymore and make my way toward them. Lilly is not getting _my_ Girlfriend. She's mine, mine, and only mine! She only likes _me_.

_But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

Acting **Naughty**? No there is **no** acting naughty unless it's Mikayla and I.

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face _

Before the chorus starts I see Oliver's hands wrap around Lilly's waist pulling her away from Mikayla. I then replaced her.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music _

Mikayla now pulverizing my jeans replied. "Hello friend" And before I had time to reply she got down to the music. So hot!

The song ended, to me, in seconds. Darn it and I was having fun. Where's Lilly and Oliver by the way? I look back over to Mikayla and she's way over at the door purse in her hand. No, no, no. I pull her hand and lead out this place.

"Let go of me Miley."-She pulls free of my grasp. "Why did you do that, Miley?"

"You know exactly why."-I press my lips against her. No objection was ever hear of from her side.

"Will you be _**my**_ girlfriend?"

* * *

**Dude****'s**** I cannot even see straight! Again let****'****s see people I need to thank ****Eternalwraps**** for reviewing. Also IM GAY SO WHAT- thanks. **

**You guys please review!~!!**

**Oh and just for the record I think there's not going to be a lot of fluff in the next chapters. (A clue, A clue!) the story itself will be like developmental fluff. Get it? Well what it means is that the fluff will make sense. I don't know you guys but I like to know WHY they love each other. That's why I read in the first place!! **

**Anyway I will post soon hopefully! **

**Please press that sexy review button. Isn't it so hot!! Press it and see what happens!! Seriously REVIEW!**

**Review!!**

**:P : P : P :P : P **


End file.
